Backyard
by Hack.Drawer
Summary: In a world of Monsters and Nightmares, a "ghost" finds himself pursuing after a brother that does not want to change. In the midst of his journey, he falls in love with a Nightmare that refuses to give up. Just a mini-love story. AU, one shot


The island was desolate but the landscape stretched for miles, with closely grouped tree areas and lazy mountains that spilled maroon colored rocks down their tops. The weather was fussy once he left the mountain line, blowing a cold breeze that promised an incoming storm. It built from the sea, which he could smell the closer he approached the foggy inset of nearby trees. The water that surrounded the island was a cold, wintery blue, with unsettled crests. The unusually shaped branches were twisted upwards, with oblong shaped leaves that fluttered like butterfly wings in the wind. There was a strange emptiness to the island that made him feel like he was the only one there – birds fluttered with a quiet flutter amongst the trees while the gulls remained closer to the water shore. He had yet to see bigger land animals moving about – hadn't even seen a trace of their presence in droppings or territory markers.

This island was one of the last places where Trafalgar Law had been seen. Maybe it explained the emptiness. It almost felt discouraging knowing that his twin brother was out there in the world, causing traumatic ruin against normal people. If he could just be in the same place as Law, Water was sure he could fix this mounting problem.

But Law continued to evade him – slinking through the shadows of every island just to keep the distance needed to elude the link connection that was required to draw them back together. His destructive abilities put him on a grand scale that forced him to be labeled as a Nightmare. Monsters were a label no one liked but Nightmares were the type that caused deadly hysteria towards the ones that only wanted to stay out of people's way.

The world had changed since Monsters began appearing – their unusual abilities singling them out from the masses. Some couldn't control their abilities – some used them for all the wrong doings that began to force the label. The world began to divide because of this, and it seemed that entire islands fell because of the hysteria. People who were suspected of being Monsters were being murdered and Nightmares preyed upon the masses that feared them. As a result, some islands fell to utter ruin and others prospered because of their staunch rules and regulations. Monsters were weeded out and exterminated; those who escaped extermination settled on smaller islands where they tried to live the rest of their lives in peace, but always in fear. Nightmares thrived on the weak.

The twins were once one child, but their town, their family, fell prey to the mass hysteria of suspicion. The trauma tore them into two individuals – Water suspected it was a deliberate separation caused by his brother. A surgery type divide that loosened the devil from the angel; Law was vengeful and angry, and Water was their remaining hope and optimism. Law wanted retribution; Water wanted peace. Both of them retained individual abilities but unfortunately, Law took away with the stronger ones.

It was a complicated matter that Water couldn't fix on his own – it required his brother to do so. Law refused to take back his conscience but Water was persistent.

It was difficult to describe themselves as one person when they took up the individualities of two separate persons, which worked in the assertion of describing themselves as "twins". The identifying characteristics lay in their personalities and eye color; Law was with grey eyes, Water had gold. They had the same blue-black hair, the same narrow features, and the same physique. In the time caused by their distance, their physical appearances had altered slightly – since he'd last seen his brother, Water had grown out a mustache and beard, hair pulled into a scruffy ponytail that dangled just past his shoulders – the unkempt disarray kept him safe from suspicious eyes and gave him time to skirt through the mess Law left behind him. A "hipster", he once heard, the word amusing him. He wore a faded black cowboy hat he'd found and couldn't seem to part with.

The last time Water saw his brother on a Wanted poster, he was skinny and maintained a precise goatee, wearing what looked like fashionable clothes and sporting their hat that they used to wear as children. He wore the expression of a man that was angry at the world, determined to destroy it. It appeared that no one was aware that Trafalgar Law had a twin to tail after him – Water was only mentioned as their real name.

Essentially, Water was a ghost.

The horse he'd paid for at his arrival at the other end of the island had dropped dead hours ago; the animal had been sickly before he'd even set out. He had packed what he could from its load, and carried it for the rest of the trip. He was absolutely grateful to finally see the village he'd been looking for.

Considering the state of the island, he wasn't surprised to see that the village was in the same ruin. It was nestled within a grouping of trees; lackluster and broken, the roads were only distorted ruts in the hard dirt – ravaged only when it rained, so the deep imprints of wagon wheels formed near dangerous indentations that made it near impossible for a wagon to get through safely. The standing buildings were shacks formed out of wood and mud, blending into the trees. They gave off a sense of fragility to them that made it seem they were moments from collapsing – dust fluttered in the direction of the cold breeze from each house, leaving behind a slow growing cloud around the village that left everyone with the imprint.

There was only one structure that stood strong in the midst of this village – formed out of rock and concrete, it bore the long ago signs of a religious sect. The monuments that had been built at the same time as the building had crumbled into unrecognizable heaps. The impression of their ghostly forms were telling. The wooden sign with burnt letters declared it a restaurant. Amongst the shacks of the town, it seemed either a savior or an ominous indication of power.

Those that lived there seemed to live suspiciously – they were watching him as he approached. They lingered in the dirty streets, or stood against their homes like impatient sentinels. He noticed that there were no women or children present. The animals that they managed to keep within shabby corrals were as starved and as sickly as their humans. There were no signs of any type of industrial upkeep – everyone living here looked like they chose to do so only to remain out of the watchful eye of society.

Water was present, but coming from a pump near the restaurant that spilled out into a surrounding fountain – dirty and unpleasant. Horses slurped noisily from it, their ribs flexing with their efforts. The unsanitary smells became present when the cold breeze paused just enough to allow him to venture in close.

There was such thick tension in the air that Water felt reluctant to lower his guard for anything. Dust fluttered about and smoke lingered like a suffocating gas. Those that hadn't been watching him from the start left their shabby confines to stare with suspicious expressions.

Since none of them moved to attack or confront, Water felt like this was yet another dead end. Whatever this town stood for surely had no value to Trafalgar Law. Maybe he'd only passed through without a second glance. Clearly, there were no invitations for a place to rest and re-supply, and Water considered a temporary shelter at the restaurant. He headed in that direction, hearing the screams of a horse in the distance. Walking through the doors, he was instantly treated to the smells of fragrant food and was treated with suspicious and interested stares from those sitting at the shabby tables. Conversation ceased once it was noticed that he was a stranger.

Uncomfortable with the attention, Water removed his heavy pack, his other bag rattling slightly with the action. A waiter wearing a moody expression examined him before he left for the kitchen located in the far left of the open area. The church had been in the state of disrepair, and the wooden floor was dangerous to negotiate. But Water found an empty chair and took it gratefully. Those sitting in the tables nearby continued to stare at him, their plates colorful with food smears and stains. He wondered where it came from when there was no indication of food anywhere within this village.

"Where'd you pop up from?" the waiter asked when he returned, carrying a cup that looked like it belonged to royalty and not some desolated village in the middle of nowhere. Water noticed that the waiter looked like someone that had just stepped off a boat – well fed and big for a man, without the dust that seemed to permeate everything outside of the restaurant walls. "Hell?"

Water wiped his face with the bandanna he wore around his neck. He removed his hat to reveal sweat-flattened hat-hair, a ragged bun of a hair at the back of his neck. His hairy appearance caused scoffs from those that were watching him.

"Just about," he answered, taking the cup of water and drinking it gratefully. It tasted like some heavenly ambrosia, having nothing of the impression that it came from the dirty water fountain outside. The waiter refilled it, the pitcher engraved with flowery designs. Water couldn't help but look at that to the man himself, a little puzzled by the immense differences between him and the other villagers.

"Strangers are very rare here," the waiter mumbled, indicating the ever present stares from the others. "As you can see, no one takes to them very easily."

Water considered that with a nod. He said with assurance, "I'm just passing through."

The waiter nodded his round head at a nearby wall, and Water caught sight of the papers there. Wanted posters, letters, mail – the only indication that this place was aware of the world outside of it.

"I'll send out a plate. On the house," the waiter added. Then, "For now."

Unsure of the generosity behind that, Water waited for the man to leave him before abandoning his chair, heading for the wall. Most of the Wanted posters were faded and worn – mail tattered and ripped for investigation but still tacked there just in case the receivers were found. There was a newspaper front page that indicated it had arrived years ago. But he found Law's Wanted poster nestled within the other Nightmares and Monsters that proclaimed a hefty bounty. It was an old picture – Law's chin scruff was just added as an indication and not a feature.

Neither of them looked like that, anymore. The bounty had grown exponentially since then. After some consideration, he reached into his vest pocket and tugged out the most recent one. Replaced that one with the old, smoothing out the edges. The brand new addition seemed glaringly obvious against the older pieces, a single bright spot on the wall that instantly caught one's eye. He crumbled the old and shoved it into his pocket.

Returning to his chair, he noticed that the stares had shifted from him to the new Wanted poster. He was then ultimately dismissed, he noticed. Figured for a bounty hunter on the lookout for a particular Nightmare that was long out of reach. Most of the diners returned to their plates after a flippant glance in his direction.

Water wondered how these people paid for their meals. He wondered how the restaurant operated with seemingly fresh, dream quality food that bore origins away from this island. He hadn't noticed a plane or other type of vehicle that was accessible here for the workers to use to obtain these things. Was this place, and its workers, the reason why Law came here? Perhaps they operated something more than just a food place…

He noticed that the church's inside walls bore only concrete blocks and brick – the floor was made of wood, but it was apparent the hard packed dirt underneath provided enough support for them to find steady ground upon. The sound of an approach caused him to stop appraising the place to see the man bringing his food.

It wasn't the food that made the breath in his chest catch.

"Ah," came the somewhat deep voice, tinged with a foreign accent that was full of disappointment, "new visitor, but not a woman."

The plates were deposited onto the table nearest Water's chair, a man skirted roughly aside to place at another table so that Water had a place to sit and eat. The man with his mouth full of food sputtered as his plates were transferred along with him. Water had yet to look at the plate, but the smells caused his mouth to salivate. But he wasn't sure what made him react more – the man or the food.

He stood just under six feet, with a girth to him that was craftily dressed in fitting trousers and a loose shirt. His lower half was heavy, straining at his trouser material like it could barely be contained. Strong, thick thighs held aloft rounded, thick glutes, and Water was positive his mouth had fallen open but he could not think to close it back up. There was indication of a belly, and the sleeves were rolled up to display thick, seemingly soft forearms. His hands were pretty beefy as well – all of him looked like something that had yet to be scooped into the oven, doughy and strong. His face was rounded, slight double chin rounding as he clicked his tongue with disappointment at the sight of Water's appearance.

"Another straggler," he commented lightly before hitting Water's bony shoulder with one hand. "Nothing to you, either! Did you not attempt to nourish yourself at least? Plenty of vegetation to graze on if you had brains, stupid."

Water couldn't even manage a comeback but he closed his mouth hastily, realizing he was gawking with such humiliating obviousness. But he looked at his food – as delicious and abundant as it was, it did not produce the same reaction he had looking at the man. So focused he'd been on him that he hadn't noticed another approaching. This one was taller, bigger, dragging a leg fitted with a prosthetic that looked like it had been salvaged from trash. But it allowed him to tie on a leather shoe that seemed alien against the backdrop of the village's occupants.

"You a bounty hunter?" Water was asked gruffly, shoulders startling at the sound of the second man's voice. He was so surprised by the old man's appearance that he looked up at him with shock before he could catch himself. He grabbed the fork set down next to his plate, noticing that his fingers shook slightly. "There ain't no bounty here in these parts."

It took a few moments for Water to formulate words. He stuffed his mouth quickly before answering in a mumble, "Not really…"

"This new poster," the first man said, observing the wall with a squint of his hands, hands at his hips. Hips that accommodated a well-rounded ass so well that Water was sure his own hands could barely cover –

He cleared his throat noisily, almost choking on his food.

"Of this guy. This…Trafalgar Law. Eh, not a good name to say with my clumsy tongue…"

"Ah, that name is familiar," the second said, crossing his thick, beefy arms over his barrel chest. His accent was faint, but he spoke clearly and without pause. Water glanced at him, then at the other two cooks that leaned out from the kitchen to be nosey. Their appearances told him that they were just as well fed as these two. The waiter was the only one that wasn't so rounded, causing him to think that perhaps he originated from the village.

Water couldn't help but ask, "You eat people around here?"

He was treated to startled looks, but they ended up laughing in amusement. Their voices were loud and obnoxiously heard from anywhere. Big men with big voices.

"If we were the type, you think we'd maintain some degree of weight from _these_ men?"

Water watched one thick arm gesture at the villagers that looked sullenly at them, interested in a conversation they couldn't help but overhear. They were given a sneer.

"This village isn't capable of recovering," the older man continued. "This island wasn't meant to be inhabited. Almost every single animal here was salvaged and mangled into an unsuitable food source. Of course, based on the fact that this place sits downwind of an island that harvests power from various energy sources that produce pollution, it's to be expected."

Water absorbed the information. He remembered seeing that the island this man mentioned was marked as a productive, thriving place that carried three large cities. So he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Then why are you here?" he asked impatiently. "In the middle of nowhere?"

He was treated to a stern look. "Because people are stupid. _That's_ why. You a Monster? A Nightmare?"

Water decided to answer that as he usually did when asked. "A ghost."

Given another stern frown, he focused hard on his food.

"See to it that you don't cause any trouble, ghost," the older man then said gruffly, deciding that he was through pressing. He looked at the others. "Is there something more interesting here than there is in there?"

The cooks snapped back in a language Water had never heard before. But they responded with angry waves of their hands.

"Then you know of Trafalgar Law," Water then said as the cooks disappeared back into the kitchen and the younger one milled around, snapping at the other diners to finish eating. "He was seen in these parts…how long ago was that?"

"Then you are a bounty hunter."

"No."

When he didn't get an answer, the older man frowned at him. But he considered the question. "If he were here, than he was before we'd arrived. That was…two months ago."

Water lowered his fork, unable to repress a short sigh. If Law had moved on, then it had been to the bigger island.

"Do you get news from that island?" he then asked, gesturing in the direction.

"Regularly."

"Any mention of him being there?"

"None. And Nightmares like to cause enough headlines to be noticed. The Marines occupy the island you have in mind – if he chose to challenge them head on, then it would have made the news. They liked to brag about who they catch."

Water considered this with a slow nod. He would have to attempt and ask anyway. He realized he was being given close scrutiny, and said before he could be asked, "We're relatives. On separate sides of the moral spectrum."

"Ah. So you think to correct the crimes."

"At least. It can be done, I just need to come in close."

"Then you're a Monster."

"Not entirely."

"I don't care," the older man then said, waving off Water's nonchalant answers. "None of this. You do what you must."

Water couldn't help but glance in the younger man's direction. He was currently leaning over one of the tables, palms flat on the surface as he snarled at one frightened villager to finish his vegetables. The sight of his pants straining over his thick thighs and ass was enough to dry Water's mouth.

" _Only_ the first plate is free," the older man said, snapping his fingers to give Water a pointed expression. It turned dangerous just to inform Water that he wasn't just talking about the food. It was enough for Water to look down at his plate with rushing color to fill his cheeks and ears. "There is _nothing else_ here that is of any availability to you, either. Is that understood?"

Water mumbled an answer, then glanced up as the bigger man began to amble away. He caught the younger man's ear and dragged him with him, causing him to yelp and follow with some colorful protests. He wiped his mouth with one sweaty hand, combing through the crumbs left behind in his beard.

 _Holy crap_ , he thought with awe, shaking his head. _Holy crap_ …

: :

"Are you a Monster?"

In the dark of the restaurant, Water startled at the voice at his shoulder. He'd about dozed off after the old man had allowed him to stay for the night. None of the other villagers had been very welcoming – the temperature outside had dropped to freezing levels ever since the sun dropped. After assuring the old man that he'd intended on leaving the next day, Water had been allowed to stay the night in the dining area while the cooks took to the rooms in the back. The fire that crackled softly in the far corner of the building had lulled Water into a sense of relaxation, so he assumed that was why he had not heard the man approach him.

It was maddening how he instantly reacted to the younger man's very presence. He felt his insides leap with nervous joy, his skin to flame with awareness; he was so hungry that every cold, dark part of him seemed to ache. The younger man seemed oblivious to Water's reaction, sitting comfortably on the floor next to him. The fact that he invaded Water's space spoke volumes of his unidentifiable culture and naiveté.

"I am Sanji," he said, his big voice lowered to a conspirative volume. He held out a plate of something warm and inviting. "This is roll. After dinner snack?"

Water took it because it looked delicious. He'd already had such a hefty meal earlier, but this was something he couldn't decline. He had trouble looking from the man to the roll to even see what it looked like.

"Thank you," he murmured, feeling guilty. Sanji had changed out of his earlier restaurant wear and had settled on some loose sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Both comparatively roomy for his size – Water didn't recall _ever_ finding a man attractive. Anyone, for that matter. All instincts produced now were new to him, and he wasn't sure how to react properly. It had been Law with all the reactive feelings.

Did this mean he was more human?

"No," Water then answered. "Not a bounty hunter, either. Just…looking for my family."

"I thought you looked familiar," Sanji said, trying to examine his features in the faint glow of the fire. But shadows made it difficult to see too much of anything. All he saw was weather beaten eyes and a mouth hidden by a hairy beard. The man's hair was pulled into a messy man-bun. "But that question solves that."

Water took a bite of the roll – it was enough for his face to reflect the pleasure he felt.

"Is good, yes?" Sanji asked excitedly. "I've been practicing. Old man will acknowledge me then!"

Water glanced at him. This man's reactions were as unrestrained as his own. He seemed to radiate a sense of purity that wasn't like the others. There was nothing hidden beneath the surface. The fact that this was apparent made him consider the circumstances – only those that were sheltered were either because of an incident or because they were sheltered for a singular reason from the world.

"Are you a Monster?" he asked tentatively.

"Only immensely opinionated," Sanji assured him, smiling. He pulled out a container of hand rolled cigarettes. "Would you like?"

"No."

"I smoke in here, then cover it up with room smoke," Sanji said, gesturing at the fire with a twinkle to his visible eye. He lit up, savoring the inhalation before exhaling. "Cut down to two a day. Old man thinks it ruins me."

"It does cause cancer."

"What is that? Can find cure?"

Water looked at him once more, unsure of how to answer that. His earlier assumption came back to him. Sanji looked genuinely interested in the answer while he tongued the cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

"What are you doing out here?" Water asked again. Only to find an answer as to why Law would be out here in the middle of nowhere, for no other reason. This one seemed easiest.

Sanji looked at him. It seemed his eyes lingered just as long as Water's. "We traveled a long time, and this only stood out because it's…out of the way. Cities are…crowded."

"From where?"

Sanji named a place that caused Water's brow to furrow with mystification. It was in the same area as their origin hometown – separated by the sea. The accent suddenly made sense.

"I'm a Monster," Sanji confided in him carefully, taking the empty plate from Water and using it to dash his ashes in. "But is secret. Shh, say nothing."

"Safe with me," Water assured him, unable to stop a smile. "To be honest…I'm part of one myself."

Sanji looked at him with question. "'Part'?"

Water gestured at the Wanted poster. "That is my twin. No one knows I exist. I'm not supposed to."

"Ah," Sanji then said with understanding. "Ghost."

"Yes." Water glanced at him – his eyes lingered on the other man's features. His face was so round and youthful that it made his chest hurt. These feelings were so alien – he wondered if his brother could sense them. He still needed to figure out why Law was out here, and considered the other man's presence with interest. Now that he was sure Sanji was a Monster, it was time to delve into the possibilities that Law had intended on scouting him out for whatever purpose he had.

Water looked out at the cleaned dining area – all the chairs had been propped atop of tables, the floor swept and cleaned. After a moment, he lifted his hand and carefully maneuvered one of the chairs down, up righting it and sliding it underneath a table.

Sanji inhaled with amazement. Water then replaced the chair back atop of the table with a few gestures of his fingers.

"Of course, this was all I was left with," Water murmured as the chair resettled with a light scrape. "It's nothing compared to what he could do."

"That is still _neat_! Ah, if I could do that, I could clean in no time," Sanji said enviously.

"It's nothing."

Sanji dashed ashes onto the plate then said, "Mine – well, old man means well. Safety for others. He…my family. Only family. I don't want title, either. But…there is no way of avoiding it."

"What can you do?"

"I am…fire," Sanji said slowly, face scrunching up with concentration. "But…only in times when…I am upset. Emotion…too much emotions…I can't control it."

Water searched for the word while Sanji gave a reluctant look at the fireplace across the dining area. The long ago monuments that gave the church its name looked like people frozen in place. So worn by time and battered by vandalism that they resembled nothing of what they used to be. But the fire cast shadows around them, which gave Water an eerie feeling when he thought about it.

"A pyrokinetic?" he then ventured cautiously.

"I don't know. But…I cannot use it. Is why…we need less people," Sanji then said carefully. "Not…don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore."

Water considered the warning then murmured, "So you're a Nightmare."

Sanji nodded slowly, his expression reluctant. "I don't mean to be."

"None of us do. Unfortunately, that's our fate."

Sanji glanced at him, then put out his cigarette. "Tell me – where you come from."

"Well…" Water considered the words to use to describe his hometown. All he saw were the faces of his family and the flames that had torn through the night. The screams and cries of the dying and the afraid. He frowned, the expression hidden within the straggly mess of his beard. "It was…big. Old. With water canals that cut through the streets and we used cars. Watched movies in a theater and…bought cotton candy from vendors. People herded their animals through the streets at the same time we drove through them. People were…happy. Until the hysteria hit our home. Same old story, someone thought we were Monsters and decided to save their town. There was a hit list. Many people died unnecessarily."

Sanji absorbed his tale, shaking his head with empathy.

"That's when he found out what he could do. He took the hate with him. I was left with the rest."

Sanji glanced at him, both of them sitting against the wall in silence long after.

"If I can find him," Water then added slowly, "then I can help fix it. But he won't allow it."

"You kill him?"

"No. I don't think I can. If he dies…then I do."

After some moments, Water pushed away from the wall. He unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to display the tattoos and scars that had appeared throughout this time of separation. Sanji looked at them, suddenly shy as Water touched each one.

"He's been busy," he murmured. "And I wonder if I'm carrying his scars."

Sanji then wore a puzzled expression, sweeping his hair from his face before allowing it to fall back into place. "I don't understand…"

Fixing his shirt, Water said, "It's complicated…but it's part of our abilities. If he were more experienced, perhaps I wouldn't exist at all."

Sanji continued to look puzzled before he reached out and touched Water's face. It caused a sensation like none other in the older man; like fire, or electricity. For a moment, he wondered if it were a part of Sanji's abilities. His frazzled mind tried to sort that out.

"You feel real," Sanji then said, forehead furrowed. Then his nose scrunched, teasing expression in place. "You _smell_ real."

"It's been awhile," Water admitted reluctantly, unable to stop himself from smiling sheepishly as Sanji waved his hand in front of his own face. There was a part of Water that wondered if the older man had sheltered this one because of his uncontrollable abilities – Sanji's reactions and childish curiosity was puzzling. In a way, it felt similar to his. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Old man thinks like me," Sanji admitted. He examined his hands. "It is necessary. For safety."

"Are they looking for you, too? The Marines?"

"Maybe. He…only tells me certain things," Sanji then stressed again. "For my feelings. Perhaps…it's best? Things…I cannot control if it I feel too much."

Water considered his words, then gave a slow nod. "Maybe he's teaching you the wrong things. Maybe it's best to feel rather than…hiding."

"It's dangerous," Sanji insisted with a shake of his head. He looked frustrated. "People die."

Water considered that Law could use this, but having uncontrollable abilities probably didn't fit his brother's agenda. "…Your real family…?"

There was another insistent shake of the head. "Don't know them. Only I exist. There have been men who have chased but…Zeff, he takes care of them. I trust him. He is my family."

"Maybe it's best," Water softly agreed, taking in the shadowed worry on Sanji's features. He may have looked for too long because Sanji ducked his head shyly once more.

"You keep staring," he said on a laughing tone, causing Water some embarrassment of his own. "Is it because I am fat?"

"You people are built bigger than others around here, what can I say?"

Sanji laughed but quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, both of them looking hastily in the direction of the bedrooms. Several long seconds passed, and he decided they were still safe. He lowered his hands to his lap, looking at Water with mirth.

"We don't _eat_ people," he insisted quietly.

"I haven't seen men like you in a very long time," Water admitted. Then he paused, unsure of how to explain that. Sanji's eyebrows furrowed with a puzzled look before Water added slowly, "I haven't found beauty in much of anything...so I...am unsure of...the proper response."

Sanji stared at him with some confusion, then his own hand touched his chest. "Beauty?" he repeated, then trailed off with a bewildered look. "You think -?"

"I know, it's weird..."

"But I am a man," Sanji verified.

"You are," Water said clumsily, feeling himself blush. "This is new to me."

Sanji struggled to understand. But his face colored intensely; either flattered or overjoyed, his twitching mouth couldn't seem to settle on an expression. "But I know I am unpleasant to look at, because, like you say, I am… _thick_."

"Your legs alone look like pillars of strength."

Sanji lit up, seeming to understand. He pulled up his sweat hem to show off one very muscular leg - Water felt his face pull heavy into an incredulous expression. He looked over muscle carved out of impressive stone, unconsciously ashamed of his own thinner thighs that looked like twigs.

"Zeff is a man who insisted I defend myself," Sanji explained cheerily, rapping on seemingly immovable definition. "I may not be Monster of strength but I trained enough to be intimidating."

"'Intimidating'?" Water repeated incredulously, unable to stop himself from reaching out to touch. Sanji's leg was hot with warmth, impressively strong underneath his palm. "That's enough to crush at least three watermelons without thought!"

Sanji laughed merrily before swatting his hand away. "That's the first thing that comes to mind? Watermelons?"

"Well -"

"I can kick cars off the street. Decapitate a man. Knock down small buildings, and you immediately think of _fruit_?" Sanji giggled before covering up once more.

Embarrassed by his words of awe, Water ducked his head for a moment to recover. But his lips twitched in response. "Built for strength, hmm?"

"We starved once. Never again," Sanji then admitted. He shook his head. "We might not be definition of what is attractive but we are strong."

Water looked at his determined expression. Whatever Sanji spoke about seemed to weigh heavy in his own feelings, anchoring there. Every small nuance he showed, every gesture and word – Water hung onto them with all eyes, ears and senses. He wanted to absorb and memorize, and he wanted to continue talking despite the obvious weight in his own eyes and mind.

Was this love or lust, these unexplainable feelings that made his thoughts and emotions flare with many different things at once? He seemed to disregard common sense and his own learned behavior to think that one man was absolutely everything that made him feel lucky he'd found him. He swallowed with a dry throat.

Sanji looked at him shyly, hand on the back of his neck. The crackle of the fire was welcome in the awkward silence. "Usually that's not the first word one would describe us with..."

"Just you," Water said hastily. "Not them. Your legs attracted my attention, and I couldn't think of anything else."

He realized how awkward that sounded and sputtered for better words while Sanji looked at him with blushing flattery.

"Are you a leg man?"

"I...was not aware of...being any type of man that was into men. Or capable of feeling interest in anything other than...what I was left with," Water said with confusion. "He took everything so...it's a wonder I feel anything at all..."

Sanji looked at him, confused with Water's reaction. He wanted to tease and even draw a boundary between them but there was something about Water's reactions that told him this man was incapable of lying. There was a sort of naivety to him that made Water feel...safe.

He felt his cheeks redden a little, unsure of how to handle the flattery. Another man hadn't said these things to him, before. They started fights and threw accusations - never did they express words like these, before. His confusion settled over him, but he couldn't pull away now. He wanted to stay and continue conversation with him, curious about the man and his past. He wanted to know where he was going and why – he wanted to know everything, and it was an uncomfortable feeling to acknowledge but one he was going to stick through with. He glanced in the direction of the bedrooms, detecting the sleeping snores of the other men.

Zeff was so overprotective sometimes, it was a wonder that he didn't make Sanji sleep down in the cellar just to avoid interacting with this man.

He smoothed his sweats down with nervous hands then looked at Water again. The man was attractive in a rugged sense - tall, thin, hair everywhere- but Sanji usually didn't find beauty in men. Until he looked at this one again. This man's eyes were gold in the fire light, which illuminated the blue in his hair. He was lightly muscled, with tattooed hands and fingers that were impossible to hide; his clothes were threadbare, but his boots wore history to them. He was a traveler with a mission - someone Sanji could forget if he had to because he was sure they'd never run into each other again. Zeff would push him off in another direction soon, and this one was chasing after a brother who traveled the world – Sanji felt it was okay to sit and take advantage while he could.

He looked at the Wanted poster with skeptic action, considering the tale.

"Maybe they only mistake your eyes," he then said slowly, allowing Water to see him looking at the poster.

Water chuckled. "Now why would I go around updating pictures of myself?"

"Vanity."

"Your Zeff seemed to accept it just fine."

Sanji looked thoughtful. Zeff had done so without any doubt to him. "The old man is very up to date with the world than me."

Water looked at him once more. Found that the curve of Sanji's nose above his well-formed lips just right. His eyes lingered over every individual feature until Sanji noticed the examination. He felt his face heat because of it, but he met the other man's eyes with stubborn action.

He wanted to say something about it but words formed uneasy sentences that didn't make much sense. If his mind muddled this easily just because a man was looking at him, then what kind of man was he?

"You cause me confusion," he accused lightly.

" _You're_ confused? I don't know what I'm doing here," Water returned nervously, reaching up with one hand to push his own hair behind one pierced ear. Sanji's eyes followed the action before looking him straight in the eyes. "Looking at a man like you and wondering why it's all brand new to me..."

"Like I'm a woman?"

"No, definitely not," Water said vehemently. "You're a man. I'm one. But this...looking at you makes me feel like it's okay."

"It's not," Sanji insisted uncomfortably. He looked at Water with apprehension, his own eyes lingering over the dark strands of his beard, the sight of a full lower lip pulling into a frown. His heart seemed to sputter a bit, anxiety racing through him.

He reached out to touch the man again, fingertips soft along the edges of that beard. Touching warm skin and finding his fingertips tingling with electricity as he did so. His breathing seemed to catch as one of Water's hands caught his.

"Looking is different from actually touching," Water pointed out.

His hand was rough, calluses and his fingers thin - almost crushing Sanji's before relinquishing into a gentle hold. His thumb rubbed along the length of his palm and Sanji felt his stomach turn with something hot and restless, his throat moving with a dry swallow. His eyes seemed to fall automatically to Water's lips, as if expecting him to make the next move.

The invitation was read and followed, both of them tensing as their mouths met. Sanji's eyes closed on instinct as Water's focused on the visible one left to him. Skin warmed upon contact, hair scratching against skin - Water could taste the tingle of his cigarette and Sanji could smell the lingering scent of sun warmed skin and hair. It wasn't unpleasant, the feel of foreign skin and hair against his, his reaction pressing as he felt Water's other hand against his jaw. His skin tingled there, too.

He reached out to touch Water with his other hand, encouraging the older man to keep meeting him. Their mouths pressed and melded together, teeth scraping and catching until they were on their knees facing each other, hands exploring faces and hair. The sound of their breathing picked up, and someone uttered a guttural noise that seemed encouraging.

Sanji pulled away with some effort, a little dizzy once he realized Water's hands were on his waist, holding him close. He managed a frantic look towards the back, barely able to think properly when he could feel the rough scratch of Water's beard moving over his flushed throat. Feel his fingers digging into his flesh with an impressive grip. He hoped Zeff was still asleep, hoped they weren't being too loud. He pulled Water's face back to his, kissing him feverishly because he'd decided he wouldn't get this chance again.

He was in the middle of nowhere and Water was intending on moving everywhere- this was a last chance at everything and nothing. Neither of them could have another tomorrow.

When both of them needed to catch their breath, Water was drowning in his own building want and confusion. These sensations had to be his - they had to be part of him and not his brother. All he could think of was the man in his grasp; the scent of his skin, the feel of his hands on him, the sound of his heavy breath as his heart raced. None of it felt wrong - just overwhelming. He reached up to clutch Sanji's face between his fingers, pressing his mouth against swollen lips and a soft nose. Feeling the way Sanji's skin warmed with heat and sweat underneath his touch, his hair sticky between them. His body was another issue.

"Is this wrong?" Sanji asked in a low whisper, his hand moving down from Water's ear to his shoulder. Before he even got an answer, he curled his arms around Water's shoulders and drew him close to taste the older man's answer. Water couldn't speak, but his hands moved around Sanji's waist to draw him closer, his arms enveloping the man's softer body against his.

He ached but wasn't sure what for. Sanji was soft and thick in his arms, a heater that caused them both unbearable heat. He felt like he was walking through a desert at the height of noon but it only felt encouraging. His sweat already clung to his shirt and hair, caused him to dribble at his hairline.

Their bodies pressed against each other's, moving together to feel relief. Sanji grabbed one of Water's hands and pressed it up against his erection. Water grasped and gripped, his own breathing turning heavy as Sanji gasped low into his mouth, pushing his hips up into the touch. Sanji returned the gesture, his fingers gripping onto Water's with a firm grasp, using his palm to exert pressure. They stroked each other desperately, seeking similar relief. Sanji's other arm curled around Waters neck to steady himself into the act, while Water gladly grasped onto one very rounded ass cheek.

Their rushed breathing fluttered over the other's face, unable to concentrate on kissing.

"I want more of you," Water whispered desperately, needing more contact. Sanji could only answer with a breathy moan that he hastily covered up as a press of his face up against Water's neck. Water winced as he felt teeth there, Sanji releasing him with his other arm to cover Waters mouth with his hand. Their frantic hand movements only intensified as they struggled to find release against each other.

The heat built until Water was reminded that Sanji was a pyrokinetic that built his power upon emotions - his explorative hands and his hungry mouth suggested Sanji wasn't feeling anything negative about this. His emotions were building because he felt good. There was no denying that.

 _What would happen_? he thought vaguely, struggling to stay silent as his hips pressed firmly up into Sanji's grasp and Sanji's answering movement suggested a close conclusion.

But as soon as Sanji noticed the unnatural heat he quickly pulled back then drew to his feet with a start. Water had to catch himself by bracing against the floor.

"Sorry," Sanji whispered hastily, wiping his mouth with regret. " _Sorry_ , I'm - I have to stop."

Blinking away the haze of lust that clouded his thinking, Water straightened up. He took in their surroundings with a regrouping effort. He then nodded, swallowing hard to agree.

Sanji looked at him with intense regret then walked away.

 _Damn it_ , Water thought with frustration, leaning against the wall before settling against it. _Damn it_.

Neither of them got any sleep. Sanji stared up at the dark ceiling of a room he shared with Zeff and Water watched the fire die. Both of them ultra-aware of the other in the next room.

 _Will I ever_...? Sanji thought with regret, unable to complete that thought.

 _Is this even mine to have_...? Water thought, brow furrowed with confusion.

In the morning, Zeff gave Water a thermos of coffee and extra water while Sanji sluggishly held a bag of warm food. Whenever there was a safe chance to do so, their eyes skirted to meet each other; wearing similar expressions of longing and regret.

"Good luck," Zeff said gruffly. "May you be successful in finding what you're looking for."

Water wasn't sure what that meant but Zeff seemed to frown at him with disapproval. Which made eye contact awkward. Sanji barely looked at Water while handing him his food.

After giving a reluctant nod, Water looked at Sanji one more time. The younger man seemed to wear just as reluctant expression as he, which made this a little easier. But neither of them said anything to each other as Water turned and began to make his journey away from the isolated village. Once he was able to, he looked back. He wondered if he'd ever return - but convinced himself there wasn't a reason to.

: :

Two days later, Sanji was sullenly sweeping the dining room floor when he noticed the approach on the stairs. Considering the amount of people in the group, it was either a planned attack or a surprise visit. Zeff was there to intercept as the doors opened with a rush but it was neither of whom they expected.

Not treacherous villagers or Marines but a familiar face amongst a group that did not belong to this isolated area. Sanji stared with surprise because Water had been right, and Zeff with distrust because there was no telling what this story meant.

Trafalgar Law looked nothing and everything like his Wanted poster but he looked far more dangerous than Water did. They were two separate men and it was telling at a single glance. This one was predatory and suspicious, scanning the two men and the church with visible consideration before taking in the smaller details of the area with a slow moving frown. He wore all black, sword at his back with his boots tromping noisily onto the battered wooden floor. The duster coat he wore barely suggested any time out on the dirt, a spotted scarf pulled around a neck that was tight with barely concealed emotion.

All of them were dressed in black. All of them carried visible weapons. They shuffled about in the space given with a sense of measuring. All of them following Law as he decided that this was a safe place. He looked at the two men with indecision - grey eyes falling on Sanji for several long moments. Moments that furrowed a brow with confusion as seconds stretched on. Apprehensively, Sanji glanced at Zeff for direction, the bigger man subtly stepping in front of him.

Law seemed to wrestle with confusion and recognizance at the same time. "Do I know you?" he asked, tone lifting at the same time his hand did. Sanji shook his head, avoiding his pressing expression. Law glanced back at the others for confirmation but their shaking heads and confused shrugs answered that question.

His face shifted with resolve, fingers curling into a determined fist. Law nodded as he then looked at Zeff, hands folding behind his back. "Old man," he said with a voice that was deeper than Waters, "do you get many visitors here?"

Zeff considered the question before lifting an eyebrow. "I suppose you're looking for someone..."

"The secrets out. He looks exactly like me."

Zeff snorted. "Are you two chasing tails? He said the same."

Law looked vaguely exasperated but turned at the sound of a low whistle. Zeff looked back at Sanji, signaling for him to the kitchen. Sanji scowled at him but obeyed after a glance back at the man that approached another near the Wanted poster.

Law examined it then looked at Zeff. "He leave this here?" he asked as one of the men withdrew a marker from his coat to give his picture a few scribbles.

Zeff nodded because there was no point covering for anyone. Law looked back at the poster with a sneer. Despite the devil's horns, the crude dick on against his face with telltale splatters, he left it up. His crewmember snickered at his own art.

"How long ago was he here?" he then asked, noticing that Sanji was gone. But he let it go because the sight of the man was confirmation; he knew Sanji because Water did. That was all.

"He was just here."

"So you mean to say that I'll see him if we happen to fly in the direction he took."

"You'll find him should you reach the south end port today," Zeff verified.

Law he glanced around again before sliding his hands into his pockets. "He mention me?" he asked as his friends began to tromp out the door.

"He put the poster up."

"Weird place for a restaurant. How do you drop in the food?"

"Air."

"Not very productive. Everyone here is rotting."

"And it's your business, why?"

Law glanced towards the kitchen then back at him. "It's suspicious. The only ones out here are criminals and Monsters trying to hide from the public eye..."

"Are we threatening you?"

"Just curious."

"If you should hurry, you'll find your brother."

Law smirked but he glanced back towards the kitchen for a final time. After looking at Zeff once more, he then turned and headed out. The doors closed behind him as Sanji and the others peeked out. Zeff could hear the activity outside, the sound of upset voices and machinery. He looked to Sanji with tension as Sanji looked at him.

But there were no other confrontations after that.

: :

Almost a year later, Water returned to the island. He was nervous, strumming with anxiety over the decision. The possibility that he could be rejected was one he needed to explore.

His brother was beyond his reach but they had had confrontations that had caused small battles that left behind scars - it had not been as easy as Water had thought it would be. He was human, he learned, built on Trafalgar Law's opposites. But they shared the same habits, tastes and yearned for the same weight to fill an emptiness that grew inside of them. They brushed their hair in the same fashion and put on their boots in the same order. They liked the same colors and preferred a certain cologne. They had the same vanities and the same insecurities.

They could identify faces only upon recognition but never with the same memory. They could tell when the other was nearby and could fight the same fight with the same left hook. Mirror images that battled each other for the same image.

Water was unsure how to infuse himself back into a man that had caused the separation in the first place. Did it mean only Law could do so? He imagined that Law would never let it happen.

They separated only because the Marines had intervened. They weren't sure what they were chasing when it came to identifying Water. Their psychics could only read Law's mind without hearing Water's.

"Doesn't seem right to call you my brother when I am only addressing myself," Law had said to him once they were safe. Both of them had been standing together, watching the Marines search for them in the heavy rain. Both of them wore the same terse expression but looked upon each other with the same considering look. "But you have some different tastes..."

"Yours are questionable and unconscionable," Water had muttered. "Once we're put together again, it would make sense."

"Together would not bring them back!"

Water didn't know what Law was looking for, but Law's hate felt the same as it had when they'd separated. He could see it on his face and hear it in his voice – but he could only feel sorrow for what they'd endured.

"The world isn't our enemy," he'd said slowly.

Law stood up to him, hissing, "Where the fuck have you laid your head at night? 'The world isn't our enemy'? Then why the fuck are _we_ being punished by it?"

Water didn't have an answer because it was the world that had caused them to separate. That horrible night of destruction came back to him with bright violence and loud sound. He looked at Law with a frown. Law sneered at him, duster flapping as he turned away from him. Water considered this moment of connection, then looked back to the Marines. The group searched fruitlessly for them, shouts ringing out. The rest of Law's crew had scattered to safe places, and the man himself disappeared, replacing himself with a pebble.

Left behind, Water had to consider that his twin was beyond his reach, and would continue to be so. He could not touch him. Because of this, he decided to stop chasing. He decided to return to the one that hadn't left his mind, thinking that this year's worth of experience could make up for what he'd lacked the first time.

The island's ports were less busy than they were when he'd first arrived. It didn't look like they were channeling anything inward, only settling matters from port. They laughed when he'd asked if there was transportation in, and it was suggested that the village he'd asked about was gone. Aware that he would have to find his own way, he bought some supplies from those that were just visiting and began his journey.

It took nearly a day to reach it, but the distance had told him what he only had to see for himself. It was gone – wiped clean by a permanent shadow of fallen ashes and ruin. There were sun bleached bones of animal and man laying where they fell – the depilated shacks were mounds of blackened dirt that had since settled into shadows against the ground. The church's remains were only that of the foundation, the cellar visible. The trees themselves had been blasted to ruined stumps, with others' revealing bare, dead branches.

He wondered if his brother had anything to do with it. He thought that perhaps Law had been the cause when he came looking for him. At least Water was left with a good memory – forlorn and warm despite the attempt. He rested before making his way to the other end of the island to reach the northern port. The intensely negative feelings of knowing he'd been responsible for this made him feel regret and apology; heavy sensations that twisted and turned in his chest. He thought of Sanji's smile and wished he had the power of turning back time.

On the ship headed north, Water thought about what he'd been through. He figured settling somewhere should at least guarantee him a place to rest, but what to do with the restless feelings that persisted?

He overheard one of the sailors talking to another, their words nearly lost in the splash of water and roaring engines.

"They stop selling slaves, here?"

"Nobody else to sell!" came the reply.

It was the only bit of information Water had, and he seized the opportunity. He caught the attention of the second sailor. "Where do they sell them?"

Once he had the name of the island, he changed his destination. It took him nearly two months to find out that Sanji had gone through the market, but the people that had bought him had perished in a fire soon after that. The neighbors had described the chaotic night as a sort of senseless crime because the streets had been busy with people running with the hysteria that continued to haunt the twins. Sanji must have fled into the night within the chaos and Water had no other leads from there.

Monsters and Nightmares had to go into hiding if they wanted to live, and it was apparent that Sanji wanted to.

At least Water had found some answers, he supposed. He decided to continue north, picking up on his brother's escapades along the way.

It was on the boat to Velta when he felt the weight of attention on his back. It was packed with travelers, and he had taken space up at the railing between two shivering families that held determinedly on their children while they clutched tickets. The mixture of classes allowed those of higher money to take shelter inside while those who paid minimally – if at all – had taken up space all around the deck. It was an hour's ride, but the storm was relentless and everyone clutched onto anything that was secured.

Water turned from the cresting surf to scan the crowded deck space, unsure of where the attention was coming from. The waves made it difficult to allow any relaxation, the quiet panic permeable amongst those that clung desperately to the railing. He was apprehensive about being recognized by Marine or an enemy of his brother's – any battle given was sure to cost innocent lives, and he couldn't risk that.

He watched as one form separated from a group of others that were huddled near the mast, all of them wearing traveling gear and dark rain coats. Maybe it was his brother, laying low, but the darkness of the night and the flashing of lightning made it difficult to see any individual feature. His fist curled at his side, ready to attack if he had to.

Once the rain hood was lowered and Sanji's face revealed, Water looked at him with astonishment. His breath was swept away from him as the man grinned brightly at him, face immediately soaked by the pelting rain.

"I wondered if we'd meet again!" Sanji commented, having to shout to be heard over the thunder and crash of waves, reaching for the railing to steady himself as Water gave him room to do so.

"I've been looking for you!" he blurted out, feeling a little foolish as he did. Sanji looked at him with a stunned expression, blinking away the rain that washed over him. Steam rose from him, and Sanji struggled to repress whatever it was he was feeling in order not to stand out. Water couldn't tell by his expression what it was he was thinking, but he saw the glance back towards the group that seemed to be watching them curiously.

It had been this long, so perhaps there was nothing left for Sanji to feel – if that one time was only a fluke. Water used the advantage of the darkness and the brim of his hat to hide his roiling feelings. But he felt the tentative warmth of the other man's hand cover his over the railing, Sanji stepping in closer to him.

"You have?" he asked, voice small against the elements.

Risking it, Water nodded before giving a verbal confirmation. "You've been very busy."

Sanji gave a twisted laugh, the noise gusty against the wind. "You can say that!"

Water didn't know what else to say, but his questions piled up onto his tongue. He couldn't look away from that round, youthful face that still carried so much light to it. Sanji noticed him looking, his cheeks flushing suddenly as he wiped hair from his cheeks. He blinked rain from his lashes before saying, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm done looking for him," Water said, trailing off. There was too much to say, and he glanced around with frustration, sure that there wasn't enough time to say it.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Sanji asked, his fingers clasping tightly over his as he waited for Water to answer. The feeling of his hand felt reassuring and strong, without any indication that it was anything else.

Water shook his head, lips pursed.

"Then come with us," Sanji invited. Without taking his hand away, he used the other to gesture behind him. "All of us are going to Velta. There's a colony of us that are welcomed."

At the thought, Water considered the peace he sought but couldn't find. But he also thought of his brother, and of the world that didn't want Monsters to flourish. Seeing his hesitation, Sanji added, "It is safe. It is regulated."

"For _whom_?"

"All of us!" Sanji insisted, fingers tightening around Water's when Water made to remove his hand. There was a part of him that wondered if Sanji was still the strong, 'intimidating' man he'd been when they first met. Water felt a little upset at the possible changes to his figure. He couldn't quite see Sanji's shape in the dark.

Instead, he asked, "Why'd you leave?"

Sanji frowned, looking over the dangerous waters as the boat's horn blasted in response to something in the distance. He steadied himself against the railing as the waves blasted them, causing water to sluice over the families at their feet.

"The villagers launched an attack," he stated with a distant look to his expression. "They kill Zeff, and I…ended up killing all of them. I don't remember much of what happened after, but once I realized I was being sold as slave, I made them change their minds and I been on my own 'til I found my friends. All of us traveling together. You should, too."

Water figured that was inevitable. As the boat rocked suddenly, he braced himself against the railing. Sanji moved suddenly, and was holding a child in his arms as he looked around frantically. A woman groped the darkness with loud screams, and Sanji pulled her to the railing next to him, bracing one leg against her while handing her her child. She set herself there as one of the families' men assisted by helping to hold her into place.

"All of them are good people," Sanji then insisted to Water. "My friends. All of us are strong."

"It's not that," Water said apprehensively. "It's being lured to the promise of a safe place and being slaughtered like a damn animal."

Sanji smiled at him, water crashing against them. "We don't need to worry about that. Is safe."

Water considered the dark waves that continued to pelt the boat, causing it to rock with strength. But in the distance were lights, the flashing movement of the lighthouse signaling that they were already in position to dock.

Sanji's fingers squeezed his for his attention. "All of us were wanted for things we couldn't control but Velta promises all of us that we are welcome because of it."

"Is this a shady round up from the Marines?"

"No. From the opposite."

Water thought of the Marines' opposition – a sector that fought for Monsters' rights, that seemed a little radicalized against the norm. But then again, it felt comforting that there were those that fought for their rights to live as much as there was the fight to have them killed. After some consideration, thinking that there wasn't much to do now that he knew where his brother stood and how his life depended on Law's will to live, Water considered what was possibly in store there.

Sanji watched him with apprehension, his fingers lessening their strength. His expression turned to uncertainty before he pulled his hand back. Quickly, Water captured his hand within one of his, holding on tightly to the railing as the boat rocked suddenly.

"I could be just as dangerous, y'know," he said hastily. "The Marines know who I am, they know what I can do. My brother, he – "

"We'll be _fine_ ," Sanji insisted over him, giving him a confident grin. "Come. Let us make a home together."

Water was flummoxed by those words, unsure of what they meant; if the younger man even knew what he was offering. Before he could say anything else, Sanji kissed him. The warmth in the gesture and for the fact that Sanji initiated it with strong hands and movement that didn't give him any uncertainties prompted all thoughts to fall away from Water. Shouts and screams erupted, but they weren't of horror and fright – just jeers and boos from people familiar with each other enough to rib good naturedly.

Sanji chuckled against Water's mouth, the older man steadying them both against the railing once the boat rocked.

"EW _GROSS_!" a boy shouted out above the thunder. "He was chewing on his toenails with that mouth!"

"I was not," Sanji quickly denied, then laughed noisily as Water wasn't sure what sort of expression to make. Relying on the taller man to keep them in place, Sanji didn't pull away from him. His fingers were warm and strong on Water's face, looking up at him with hope. "Come with me. Let's not lose each other again."

Incredulously, Water asked, "Not knowing a thing about me – that's fine with you?"

"I made my decision," Sanji said with finality. "If you were looking for me all this time…then you have, too."

Water had to admit that he was right. The weather was tumultuous but the shore slowly came into sight. There were people speaking with relief as the speed slowed significantly, as the waters began to calm slightly within the cove. Lightening zinged through the sky and thunder rattled the windows. He looked to Sanji again, and realized that he _had_ made his choice. He nodded and Sanji bloomed with joy, kissing him again.

: :

The others were Monsters and Nightmares with their own stories and backstories that were similar to each other's. They accepted Water into their group without much fanfare – just happy to have someone else to bug. In the warmth of the station and revealing of personalities and faces, Water was quite happy to see that all that changed about Sanji was the length of his hair. They didn't give Water much to be defensive about, all of them happy to be on land and moving closer to their intended destination.

None of them seemed surprised or bothered by Sanji's claiming of a stranger – it appeared he'd spoken about Water once or twice because once they learned his name, they gave Sanji shit for finally finding his 'true love'. Not much was given after that, and Water was flustered by how easily he was accepted. They made their way inland, to a small city that glittered with lights and activity. Once they made their way through a barrier checkpoint, all of them presenting ID's and worn birth certificates, Water thought for sure that this was a set-up. But they were administered different papers and ID's for documentation and renewal, and Water's excuse for having none wasn't given much trouble.

Seeing himself as a separate individual that wasn't part of his twin gave Water some anxiety. He'd always been one of a half, and this new identification seemed to give him life. It was uncomfortable to feel that he was this free – but also a wonderful idea. His brother was identified through a data base that was illegally shared but that Nightmare was equally as dismissed.

"This city gives us Monsters a chance to live without the threat of being killed for something we can't help," the woman stressed at the computer, clicking away cheerily. "You aren't him, he isn't you. He made his choice, you made yours. Here is for a second chance at a life you were denied!"

Sanji waited for him that entire time and by the time Water was given his new ID and pass, it felt like a part of the fencing had come down.

"Enjoy your new home!" the woman said with a beaming smile at both of them.

It was that easy – the shadows of the life Water had lived was left behind him once he crossed into that city. He was labeled a new person, accepted despite the stamp of rejection and allowed a new life. The woman was right – Trafalgar Law had made his choice, and now Water had to make his.

And he chose to find his peace here. He looked to Sanji as he cheerfully examined his ID and pass. Once he noticed Water looking at him, he leaned over and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"You're no longer a ghost," he said with finality. "You've been given a new life. _Yours_."

"Yeah," Water answered, feeling his face warm. Sanji's strong fingers curled over his as the rest of the group charged on ahead with enthusiastic yells and shouts, wanting to be the first to officially enter the city. "It'll do."

* * *

 **A/N: This was originally a long winded adventure story but it didn't work out. These two changed shape and form and haunted me in my dreams until I settled with this. This feels good because it's finally out of my system! I HAVE** **NO DEFINITE PLANS** **TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE ALL I WANTED IS ALL RIGHT HERE. (Buuuuuuuuut I'm positive I'll change my mind lulz)**


End file.
